Steven Universe: A World Apart
by Garnets-best friend-Steven
Summary: Steven and Pearl are trapped in a world that is unlike their own and they get help from a few unlikely partners.


_***I do not own anything in or about Steven Universe***_

_***My own story of the show Steven universe***_

It was a bright and beautiful Thursday afternoon, the birds were singing a joyful tune, the sun was warming all of beach city and Pearl enjoyed watching the tiny humans play on a such beautiful world.

Pearl drank silently, a hot cup of green tea as she read her favorite earth book, she enjoys these soft moments.

Stevens enters the room, crying and upset "I'm 10, I'm old enough not to care, what does he know?!" he runs to his room.

"Steven?" Pearl says in a concerned voice "what's wrong? are you okay?" she walks other to the boy to see what the matter was"

Steven was weeping uncontrollably and he buried his face in pillow and tried to get a Steven, pearl didn't know what to do at all.

"Lars said that no one loved me and still doesn't and that's why my mom is gone, because she didn't love me.."

Pearl was stunned to hear that, she was red with anger that someone would even say that to a child. She knew she needed to try and make Steven feel better.

"Steven...that's not true. Rose loved you with all of her heart, that's why she had you...she's only because she needed to give you her gem, but...if it was her choice you probably wouldn't living this life. You'd be safe with her in paradise somewhere in the world like a family should be..."

There was a pause of silence; the birds had even stopped singing at moment of console.

Pearl could hear Steven whisper. "What do you know? You were made...you don't have a family.." Pearl stepped back, she couldn't believe that a sweet 10 year old boy would say something so hurtful as that.

Pearl began to cry silently "E-excuse me? I think I should go..." Pearl got up and went to her. She was hurt, she cried because she knew Steven was right. She went to bed and tried to close her eyes and she fell asleep is anger and sadness.

Pearl wakes up in a snap, a flash of thunder cracks in the sky; she looks around...where was she? She turns to see Steven lying on the ground next to her. She began to analyze her surroundings, "we're not in beach city anymore but we are in a city, a big city" she thought "we are in some kind of ally"

Pearl began to freak out "Amethyst?! Garnet?!" she says in a panicked and cranking voice. Steven woke up.

"Whoa" he said in a daze "where are we?" He tried to say more but he was too ashamed of what he said to her.

"I don't know we just woke up here" Pearl started hyperventilating and made some weird noise that at first Steven thought was a chicken.

"Pearl, just relax, you're starting to sound like a chicken" he pats her on the head and tries to think of a plan to try and figure out where they were. "Wait, why don't we just ask those people?" Steven ran to try and get some information from the locals.

"Wait Steven, They could be dangerous!" Pearl tried to grab Steven but it was too late, the excited boy ran off and she didn't think that he was going to stop.

Steven ran right into one of them.

"Hey watch where you're going you little brat!" It says in annoying anger.

Pearl reacts in an instant "Hey, back off" pearl has her weapon drawn and she was ready to fight anything or anyone that would hurt her or Steven. Steven was confused and blushing.

"Um...pearl I think they're all humans" he said nervously.

"w-what?" Pearl looks up to see a human female looking at her waiting for an apology and an explanation on why a chubby boy had just run into her.

"Where are we?" Steven asked quietly and nervously

"I have no idea but this does not look like beach city at all" Pearl responded.

Another man walks up to pearl and screams "that's because it's not your stupid beach city, Its New York!" The man for some reason walks away with the woman, leaving Steven and pearl in a confused daze.

"So? Where is beach city?" Pearl talks to herself and tries to figure out what to do. "Maybe we're in some dream? No, we wouldn't dream of a world like this"

"Um...Pearl?" Steven says trying to get pearls attention,

"Oh I know...No we broke that"

"PEARL "Steven yells.

"Huh?" Pearl looks towards Steven, she can finally see what he was trying to tell her and it shook her to her core, she couldn't believe it. Pearl could see that Steven was pointing to a very big poster.

The title of the poster read *Tonight at 8/7c New Steven Universe Episode!*

Pearl while stunned saw a familiar sight "AMETHYST! GARNET!" She ran as fast as she could to get to them or so she thought. "There you guys are! Where are we?" Pearl grabs the two girls by the shoulders and two random girls dressed as them turn around.

Pearl was confused and stuttered "Uh...uh...I..." Steven ran and finally caught up with her.

"Pearl, it's not them" he said panting with hands on his knees.

"WOW nice costume guys! I'm Emma" one of them said

"And I'm Olivia, I thought it would be cool to go as amethyst" she said in a cheerful voice. She noticed their discomfort. "Hey? Are you guys ok?"

Steven responded "No, we are a lost big time and we are looking for a way to get home"

"You mean like a taxi?" Emma asked.

"Obviously not, these guys are role-players. We got to help them get them home..." She smiled in delight "to beach city, come on we'll help you out"

Pearl jumped in "No, that won't be..." Steven interrupted "Of course, let's go!"

Emma picked up Steven and put him up on her shoulders "you can see a lot better from up here" Steven giggles and waved his arms around and seemed excited.

After hours of searching and coming up with nothing, the two girls, Pearl and Steven rested on the top of a building, it was almost night, they watched the sunset and they were tired from around all day looking for clues and ways to get back home.

Pearl was still upset and Steven tried to calm her down.

"Pearl, you need to relax, Garnet and Amethyst, the real ones I mean, probably already know we are missing and are looking for us right now"

Pearl sighs "You're right, we need to get some sleep and look more tomorrow.."

"Pearl..I'm for what I said. I didn't mean it.."

"shh...I know you didn't Steven.."

"Here, it's a bedtime snack" Steven hands pearls a pretzel.

"What's this?" Pearls smells it.

"I think its twisted bread?"

"Taste good. Thanks Steven" she says softly.

"No problem pearl..." Steven began to snore and lay fast asleep.

"Steven? You know the gems and I Love you very much right? So much". She looks at him. She gives a small giggle "You're no rose, I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe even better...you're a crystal gem, and we may not have had a family but we do now. You...And we're your family, and we can't thank you enough.."

Pearl began to cry tears of joy as she realizes that...rose maybe gone, but she lives in Steven. Steven is rose and rose was Steven. This loving boy was the last bit of a hope the gems had. She smiled and whispered "I love you Steven, you are amazing" She kissed him on the forehead.

"Wow, you guys take this stuff seriously huh?" Olivia said "It's kind of cute"

"Yea..thanks.." Pearl said lightly.

"Here, these are for you guys" She handed them 2 bracelets, one blue and the other one gold. "Its a symbol of our friendship"

Pearl smiled and said goodnight and she was happy, she had made new friends.

THE NEXT DAY

They had been walking around in the crowded streets and small alleys looking for clues and and they finally found one.

"Steven, look!" Pearl pointed to a rock made of amethyst and garnet stones and in graved in the rock were the words, "Get Out Through The Poster".

Pearl and Steven hugged each other and high fived the girls. It was funny, Steven and pearl started to feel a close feeling with Olivia and Emma.

"Wait, what poster?" Pearl noticed sadly.

"Who cares, I'll check every poster in this city if it will make you happy" Steven promised.

"Thank you, we are finally leaving" Pearl smiled, she had to admit, he did have heart.

Just then all of the people walking and driving stopped, they looked at them and their eyes were glowing red.

Olivia gasped. "Um, we have a problem guys"

"leaving?!" they all said together "You think your leaving?!"

Pearl and steven were stunned. They didn't understand what was going on.

They spoke again, "You're not leaving me again!" All of the people ran at steven and pearl. Pearl drew her weapon and cut down a few of them, while steven knocked few down by pushing, pearl and steven were getting beat as more and more people began beating on them. They somehow got the strength to get up and run, but soon they were cornered against the Steven Universe TV poster.

More beat on them, "AHH!" Steven yelled in pain. Just then a black and purple whip began to throw the people off of them.

"Olivia?!" Pearl said is question.

"Don't touch our friends!", the two girls dressed in the amethyst and garnet costume began to fight on the side of pearl and steven.

"Why haven't you turned?" Pearl asked

"let's just say, someone told us how special you really are" the cosplayers said.

Steven looked up to the two girls dressed as his friends standing in front of him and ready to fight. Steven was in a daze and passed out. Pearl and the girls fought their best to fight off the people.

"The show poster! GO! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF! They yelled.

"thank you!" pearl yelled as she grabbed Steven and ran through the poster. The girls smiled and stopped fighting as the portal closed.

A wave of people ran at them "YOU DID THIS!" They yelled at them.

The two girls held each other's hand, "we've done our job..." One added, the other one then spoke, "See you around..." "Yeah, you too..." They face the wave and close their eyes as the wave of people struck them and they turned to dust.

Through the portal, pearl and Steven landed on the hard floor of the temple in beach city. They laughed, "Finally, WE ARE HOME!"

Garnet and amethyst stood in front of them, "I see you got our message" Garnet said happily.

"Where were we?" Steven asked.

Amethyst responded quickly "You two somehow were trapped in a gem bubble with two other gems, one evil, and one good"

Pearl added "Steven, those people dressed like garnet and amethyst, that must have been the good gem helping us out!"

Garnet then said "shows now, that only one gem is in the bubble, the evil..."

Steven became tear eyed "But...that means...Olivia. Emma..."

Pearl and the rest of the gems gave Steven a warm hug as they stare sadly at 2 beautiful bracelets...one purple. One red...marked Olivia and Emma.

Hello guys, that you so much for your support and reviews, you guys are amazing, this is my second story ever, I hope you like it and if you want to talk to me about stories or about whatever or if you have questions, I'm 16 so I love to talk lol so feel free to message me or email me at daltonplathe12 . Keep writing!


End file.
